Blorington Castle
by NCBS15
Summary: What if the PJO gang were royals? What if they got stuck in arranged marriages? What if they weren't demigods? What if they got stuck in Blorington Castle to get to know each other? Stop scrolling and click that button to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: we are back! This time, Taylor and I are here! This story was started by Taylor on a sugar high! I am being forced to write this! I hope you like it! Now here's our trademark first chapter! Except, it will be introducing kingdoms and characters! (it is common for royal children to have different last names)

**Disclaimer: this isn't a claimer.**

* * *

Kingdom: Magicland

The kingdom, Magicland, is run by Queen Hecate and King Thanatos. Their family, can do witchcraft. This is why, the royal descendants cannot leave. The prince or princess in question returns to Magicland after their arranged marriage. This way, the magic bloodline remains in the kingdom. If a person with witchcraft in their blood were to live outside of Magicland, they would be outcasted.

Princess LouEllen-

Hair: Straight and Blonde

Eyes: Color changing blue/purple

Background: LouEllen was raised by her mother. She knows that an arranged marriage will take place. LouEllen is also able to do witchcraft. She has a close relationship with her mom unlike most royal children.

* * *

Kingdom: Gardenia

Gardenia is a very environmentally obsessed kingdom. The kingdom is run by Queen Demeter and her three kids. One of which is her nephew. Gardenia is known for its amazing landscaping.

Prince Grover Underwood-

Hair: Curly Red Mess

Eyes: Brown

Background: Grover was raised by his Aunt, Demeter. She took him in when her sister's kingdom fell. Grover was sent by his mother to Demeter as part of a plan to keep him safe. The next day, Grover's family was massacred and the kingdom fell. Demeter then adopted him as her own. Grover does not know about the upcoming arranged marriages.

Princess Katherine Gardner-

Hair: Curly/Wavy and Dark Brown

Eyes: Green

Background: Katie was raised by her mom back when her dad ruled. Her relationship with Demeter faltered when Demeter took over the ruling. (the King died from a sickness) Katie is clueless about the upcoming marriages.

Princess Miranda Gardiner-

Hair: Curly and Black

Eyes: Green

Background: Miranda is very close to her twin sister Katie. Miranda, like Katie, was raised by Demeter. Again, their relationship faltered after Demeter began to rule Gardenia alone.

* * *

Kingdom: Museland

Museland is run by King Apollo and Queen Hestia. It's a very kind place. The kingdom is known for its music. There are four royal children.

Prince William Solace-

Hair: Blonde and Flippy

Eyes: Blue

Background: Will is very close to his mom. Will is kept in the dark about the arranged marriages. Will is musically inclined. He spends his free time studying medications.

Prince Austin Solace-

Hair: Sandy Blonde and Flippy

Eyes: Blue

Background: Austin is very close to his dad. He is kept in the dark about the arranged marriages. Austin is very musically inclined.

Prince Michael Yew-

Hair: Black and Flippy

Eyes: Blue

Background: Michael is the kingdom loner. He never connected with his parents. Michael knows about the arranged marriages.

Princess Kayla Yew-

Hair: Short, Black and Short

Eyes: Blue

Background: Kayla is close to both her parents. She is a little crazy. Kayla loves music and poetry. She doesn't know about the marriages.

* * *

Kingdom: Traveland

Traveland is run by King Hermes and Queen Artemis. The kingdom is known for the citizens stealth. The kingdom is full of vast forests for hunting and such. There are four princes in Traveland.

Prince Travis Stoll-

Hair: Sandy Brown and Curly

Eyes: Blue and Mischievous

Background: Travis is close to both his parents. His mom taught him to be respectful and chivalrous towards females. He is commonly known as the royal mail carrier. This will confuse a lot of people at Blorington Castle that he is a prince. Travis is definitely the fastest runner in all the kingdoms. He knows about the marriages.

Prince Connor Stoll-

Hair: Sandy Brown and Curly

Eyes: Blue and Mischievous

Background: Connor is close to his dad. He doesn't really talk to his mom much. Connor is Travis' pranking buddy. The two are very close. He doesn't know about the marriages.

Prince Luke Castellan-

Hair: Blonde and Short

Eyes: Blue

Background: Luke doesn't like either of his parents. He thinks his dad is a jerk. Luke is the most mature brother. He knows about the marriages.

Prince Christopher Rodriguez-

Hair: Black and Short

Eyes: Blue

Background: Chris has no sense of direction. He commonly gets lost. Chris is close to his dad. He suspects something about the marriages.

* * *

Kingdom: Forgeington

Forgeington is run by King Hephaestus and Queen Olivia. The kingdom is definitely different than it used to be. With a Queen who doesn't like monarchies all that much, the kingdom has a lot of freedom. There are four royal children.

Prince Charles Beckandorf-

Hair: Brown/Black and Short

Eyes: Caramel

Background: Charles or Beckandorf, is close to his mom. He is pretty mature. He has no idea about the marriages.

Prince Jake Mason-

Hair: Blonde (Gasp!) and Short

Eyes: Caramel

Background: Jake is close to his mom. He isn't super social. Jake doesn't know about the marriages.

Prince Leo Valdez-

Hair: Curly and Black

Eyes: Caramel and Fiery

Background: Leo is close to both hidden parents. He is the trickster in the family. Leo doesn't know about the marriages.

Princess Nyssa Smith-

Hair: Brown and Short

Eyes: Caramel

Background: Nyssa is close to her mom. She is slightly, okay, a lot immature. Nyssa has no idea about the marriages.

* * *

Kingdom: Knowledgia

Knowledgia is run by Queen Athena. There is no King. The kingdom is known for its above average intelligence. There are two royal children in the kingdom.

Princess Annabeth Chase-

Hair: Curly and Blonde

Eyes: Stormy Grey

Background: Annabeth is close to her mom. She is very hungry for knowledge. Annabeth knows all about the marriages.

Prince Malcolm Chase-

Hair: Curly and Blonde

Eyes: Stormy Grey

Background: Malcolm is close to his mom. He, like Annabeth, has a thirst for knowledge. Malcolm knows about the marriages.

* * *

Kingdom: Lovelantis

Lovelantis is run by Queen Aphrodite. The King passed away a year ago. The kingdom has a bad reputation for frillyness. There are five royal children.

Princess Silena Beauregard-

Hair: Straight, Black and Long

Eyes: Kaleidoscope

Background: Silena seems like the stereotypical princess. But, she can hold her own. Silena loves to meddle in people's lives. She doesn't know about the marriage.

Princess Drew Tanaka-

Hair: Short and Black

Eyes: Kaleidoscope

Background: Drew is the stereotypical Lovelantis girl. She is close to her mom. Drew is manipulative. She knows about the marriages.

Princess Piper McLean-

Hair: Brown and Choppy

Eyes: Kaleidoscope

Background: Piper was close to her dad. She was crushed when he died. Piper loathes being from Lovelantis. She doesn't know about the marriages.

Prince Mitchell Dove-

Hair: Blonde and Flippy

Eyes: Kaleidoscope

Background: Mitchell is very mature. He isn't the stereotypical prince. Mitchell knows of the marriages.

Princess Lacy Dove-

Hair: Straight, Long and Black

Eyes: Kaleidoscope

Background: Lacy is very sensitive. She can hold her own like her sisters. Lacy doesn't know of the marriages.

* * *

Kingdom: Atlantia

Atlantia is run by King Poseiden and Queen Sally. The kingdom is known for its oceans. Many citizens are great at swimming and fishing. There is one royal child.

Prince Perseus Jackson-

Hair: Black and Flippy

Eyes: Sea Green

Background: Percy loves water. He is the best swimmer in all the kingdoms. Percy is close to both his parents. Hardiest know about the marriages.

* * *

Kingdom: Deathland

Deathland is run by King Hades and Queen Maria. The kingdom, like Magicland, is shunned. The kingdom has three royal children.

Prince Nico di Angelo-

Hair: Black and Flippy

Eyes: Obsidian Black

Background: Nico is an emo child. He is close to his sisters. He has "creative differences" with his dad. Nico knows of the marriages.

Princess Bianca di Angelo-

Hair: Frizzy and Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Background: Bianca is very mature. She is close to her parents. She has a certain thirst for knowledge. She doesn't know of the marriages.

Princess Hazel Levesque-

Hair: Curly and Brown

Eyes: Gold

Background: Hazel is close to both her parents. She loves her siblings too. Hazel likes archeology. She doesn't know about the marriages.

* * *

Kingdom: Warrington

Warrington is ruled by King Ares and Queen Odette. The kingdom is very violent. Many people leave because they can't take the violence. If they stay an cant stand the violence, the citizen is immediately beheaded. This could be a problem for upcoming royals.

Princess Clarisse LaRue-

Hair: Brown and Short

Eyes: Red

Background: Clarisse is a tough girl. She enjoys sparring with her brother. She finds her mom annoying. Her dad is very distant from her. Clarisse knows of the marriages.

Prince Frank Zhang-

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Background: Frank is semi-violent. He sparrs with his sister Clarisse a lot. He isn't close to his parents. The one question that rings through his head all day is 'Why did dad fall in love with mom?'. He doesn't know about the marriages considering his parents were one of the rare non-arranged married couples.

* * *

Kingdom: Skylandia

Skylandia is ruled by King Zeus and the new Queen Hera. King Zeus was remarried after Queen Susan died. The kingdom is at a high altitude and full of people with flying contraptions.

Princess Thalia Grace-

Hair: Spiky and Black

Eyes: Electric Blue

Background: Thalia loathes her kingdom. She hates heights. Thalia hates both her parents. She does know of the marriages.

Prince Jason Grace-

Hair: Blonde and Short

Eyes: Sky Blue

Background: Jason loves Skylandia. He gets along with his step-mom. Jason doesn't know of the marriages.

* * *

Kingdom: Artopia

Artopia is run by Queen Iris and King Hypnos. The kingdom is full of aspiring artists. The kingdom has three royal children. One is a niece of the royals.

Princess Rachel Elizabeth Dare-

Hair: Frizzy and Red

Eyes: Bright Green

Background: Rachel is close to bother her aunt and uncle. She is very artistic. Rachel knows of the marriages. No one is sure as to why she lives with her aunt and uncle.

Princess Gwendolyn Teal

Hair: Curly and Black

Eyes: Teal

Background: Gwen is close to her mom. She loved art. Gwen is kept in the dark about the marriages.

Princess Laurel Teal-

Hair: Curly Blonde

Eyes: Midnight Blue

Background: Laurel is very shy. She loves art. Laurel is close to both her parents. She doesn't know about the marriages. She is oblivious usually.

* * *

Kingdom: Partyland

Partyland is ruled by King Dinoyous and Queen Ariadne. The kingdom is known for its theatrical performances. Also, for it's parties! There are three royal children here. One of them is a niece to the royals.

Prince Pollux Vineyard-

Hair: Black and Curly

Eyes: Purple

Background: Pollux is close to both his parents. He is an amazing actor. Pollux loves parties. He knows if the marriages.

Prince Dakota Kool-

Hair: Blonde and Crazy

Eyes: Purple

Background: Dakota is addicted to Kool-aid. He is close to his dad. Dakota loves parties. He doesn't know if the marriages.

Princess Juniper Bush-

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Background: Juniper is very sweet. No one knows why she lives with her cousins. She is close to her Aunt. Juniper doesn't know about the marriages.

* * *

Kingdom: Rageington

Rageington is run by Queen Bellona. There is one princess.

Princess Reyna King-

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Background: Reyna is close to her mom. Her sister, Hylla, ran away a few years ago. Reyna became stricter. She doesn't know of the marriages.

* * *

A/N: All that info should keep you in touch with the story! I really hope you enjoy it! There will be Jeyna! The kids will find out about the marriage next chapter. They will also travel to Blorington Castle. The Kingdom names are strange but Taylor made them up. My other stories will be continued soon! Please give me your opinions on who should marry who! There will be Percabeth! Also, please tell me who should be BFFs at Blorington Castle! And, any concerns you have!


	2. Finding Out

A/N: Howdy! We're back! This is Taylor! The kingdom names were strange. I apologize. I was bored. There! I said it! Now Nikki is gonna take over! Hey everyone. I'm excited for next chapter! The first part is a description of Blorington Castle!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Blorington Castle

Blorington Castle is old. It's full of secret passages and such. There are many artifacts yet to be discovered within its walls. There are servants. The story with Blorington Castle is that, to avoid war between a few kingdoms, there are arranged marriages every generation. The royal children all arrive at Blorington Castle to get to know each other before their marriages are announced. The only authority there, is the Kings and Queens in the conference house 3 blocks away. So basically, no authority. Friendships are made, and enemies are established. The Kings and Queens stay in the conference house to discuss the marriages, and which kingdom the newlyweds will live in for the rest of their lives. The next ruling couples are also established.

* * *

LouEllen PoV

Today mom said she had something to tell me after magic practice. I'm pretty sure it's about the arranged marriage thing. I'm sort of excited. When we go to Blorington Castle, I can use magic freely. The whole getting married thing isn't exciting though. Who would want to be forced into marriage at age 18? It might be good though because I don't really think I could get a boyfriend on my own. I'm too much of a wild card apparently.

time skip

I was right. It was about the marriages. Mom said it was a good thing. Apparently not being able to find a boyfriend on your own runs in the family. I guess I should just be optimistic about the situation. I mean, I don't have to wear a dress! Yay! I've gotta go pack!

Grover PoV

Today, aunt Demeter told me the news I never wanted to hear. I have an arranged marriage. I was really sad because I was hoping to actually FALL IN LOVE... I guess I better pack for Blorington Castle...

Katie PoV

Today mom found me in the garden. She told me I was in an arranged marriage. I thought she was joking at first. Then I realized my mom never jokes about anything. I guess it's time to face the facts and pack for Blorington Castle.

Miranda PoV

Today, mom found me in my room. I was busy getting ready to go to the garden. She then told me of Blorington Castle and arranged marriages. Then she said to remember to eat cereal. I guess I better pack my bags... (and cereal! LOL! :D)

Will PoV

"AHH!" I screamed. My instruments had just come tumbling out of my closet. All 67 were piled on top of me. I had to pack them all for my 'trip' to Blorington Castle. I was sort of excited. If anyone gets hurt, I can practice my doctor skills on them!

Austin PoV

Dad came into my room this morning and read me a really horrible haiku. Well I'm not sure it was actually a haiku for that matter. Anyways, it said to pack up for Blorington Castle. I guess I was kind of expecting the news to come up eventually...

Michael PoV

This morning, a choir walked into my room. They were lead by my dad. To start, he called me his forever alone son, who wouldn't be forever alone! I really don't understand what he meant by me being forever alone. Anyways, I'm stuck in a stupid arranged marriage. My life seriously sucks!

Kayla PoV

So when I woke up this morning, a HUGE parade of people came into my room. Me being well, me didn't scream. I giggled. They started shouting about an arranged marriage thingy. I don't really care as long as dad gets me a jeep for my wedding present!

Travis PoV

Delivering royal mail has its perks. I found out about our arranged marriages when I saw the letters from Blorington in the mail. I kind of hope I end up marrying the really pretty princess that lives in- shoot! I forgot what kingdom she's from! I wonder if people will be confused because i usually deliver their mail...

Connor PoV

So I'm stuck in an arranged marriage. That was completely unexpected. I'm feeling sort of numb. I'm not really feeling any specific emotion. I wonder what the girl will be like.

Luke PoV

The arranged marriage is here. It's finally my chance to possibly inherit the kingdom! I hope I get picked instead of my stupid brothers. Chris and Connor sit around and talk all day like a bunch of girls. Travis is probably the most retarded. He delivers mail! Why would a prince actually work? We don't have to!

Chris PoV

Surprisingly, I felt sort of relieved about the marriages. I guess it's because I thought I wouldn't be able to get a girlfriend myself. I mean, I'm not good looking or anything. That award definitely goes to Travis, Connor, or Luke. Just anyone but me.

Beckandorf PoV

To say I was expecting arranged marriages, would be a huge lie. I wasn't really expecting to be stick in one. That's why I didn't say anything when mom told me. I just walked away and started packing. I wonder what the girl will be like.

Jake PoV

I'm stuck in an arranged marriage! Oh my god! What am I supposed to do? I was really hoping nothing like this would ever pop up! I can't believe it! It might be for the best though. I'm definitely not the most talkative person. Maybe I should just be excited and pack...

Leo PoV

"WHAT!" I screamed after mom told me about the arranged marriages.

"well Leo, you have to!" she told me.

"BUT MOM, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO! WHY DO I HAVE TO?" I asked.

"I actually had to! It's just that your dad and I were a perfect match! But your grandma did hate me..." mom said.

"WAIT! YOU AND DAD HAD AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?!" I shouted.

"Yup! I was the last princess of eagle land! It was a great place, but it oppressed my rights!" mom said. She is so weird!

"Okay Leo, go pack!" mom said and walked off. If mom is going along with this, then we can't change it. I guess I'm going to Blorington

Nyssa PoV

"So, Nyssa you're in an arranged marriage and have to go to Blorington Castle." mom told me casually.

It took a second for my brain to process what she said but when it did, things weren't pretty!

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"well everyone has to! Even me!" she said back.

"Seriously mom?" I asked.

"Yup! My old kingdom was so annoying! As soon as I walked through these castle doors and found out I didn't need to wear a dress, I was soooo happy! I ran through the door, did a guitar slide and yelled 'FREEDOM!' Your grandma hated me because of it!" mom replied.

Cool. Maybe this won't turn out completely horrible!

Annabeth PoV

Since I heard princess Laurel just celebrated her 18th birthday, I calculated that we'd be going to Blorington Castle. I knew I had assumed correctly when mother told me later. I was expecting it. I still didn't know how to feel. I was sort if just numb.

Malcolm PoV

Over the years, Annabeth and I had calculated we'd be going to Blorington Castle tonight. This morning, mom confirmed it. I don't know how to feel. Annabeth and I are both feeling numb.

Silena PoV

Being the oldest of us kids, I always knew when something was up. I talked to mom about it and found out I have to get married. I really want something romantic to happen. I hope it's love at first sight for us all!

Drew PoV

Mother told me about Blorington Castle today. I'm having mixed feelings. I'm not easy to get along with. Actually, no one gets along with me. Maybe these marriages are good. I also don't want to force someone to put up with me. It'd make me feel worse than I already do.

Piper PoV

I'm stuck in an arranged marriage. I should be mad. I'm not. Is it really horrible that I want to throw a party? I'm just really excited about leaving the kingdom. And luckily, at Blorington Castle, I don't have to wear a huge dress!

Mitchell PoV

Today mother told me about our arranged marriages. I'm not excited. At all. Sure, it'd be nice to marry someone who doesn't just want your money. Or power. So I guess the marriages aren't so bad. I should go pack. Mom is making us take our whole closet! That is so many articles of clothing I'm pretty sure someone could drown in it!

Lacy PoV

I was having a pretty bad day. Drew was making fun of me all breakfast long. Mitchell called me naive. Piper freaked out when I told her I didn't hate dresses. And Silena has been missing all day. To make my day end just as horribly, mom just had to tell me I was stuck in an arranged marriage. I'm really hoping today was just a long nightmare. I know it's not.

Percy PoV

Today after trident practice, mom said she had to talk to me. She started telling me about some place called Blorington Castle. I tried to listen but I started to zone out. I jumped up and started listening again when mom started talking about arranged marriages. It turns out, I'm stuck in one. Hopefully, the girl likes water considering we'll be living under it.

Nico PoV

I was sitting in my room this morning when all of a sudden mom started yelling at me.

"NICO TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC! NOT ALL OF US LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT! IT'S JUST YOU AND YOUR DAD!" mom shouted.

So what? Taylor swift is awesome! I don't understand why no one else likes her music but dad. I knew today was my last day at home before Blorington Castle. I just wanted to make the most of it.

Bianca PoV

I woke up this morning to dad walking in my room. He said he had some news for me. Apparently, I'm stuck in an arranged marriage with some prince I've never even met! How much worse could this get?

Hazel PoV

This morning, I woke up happy because Nico was getting yelled at. That's the best way for me to wake up. The sound of Nico getting in trouble is music to my ears. I don't hate him, he's just way too overprotective sometimes. Today after breakfast, mom told me I was stuck on an arranged marriage. I was sort of happy because Nico couldn't do anything to stop it.

Clarisse PoV

Mom walked into the training room this morning. Then she left. I'm guessing she forgot what she was about to say. I started to spar with Frank but mom walked back in. Crap! She always remembers stuff right before she gets in the shower! I really hope her dress doesn't fall off again...

"Clarisse, Frank, you guys are getting married to people." she told us.

My brain was in shock. What the heck was going on! I started to refuse but then mom went all ninja on me and shoved me in the car. She also threw in my suitcase. My life was just about to get worse than I had ever imagined.

Frank PoV

I was about to protest like Clarisse when mom went all ninja on her. Well that explains why dad fell in love with her. She came back and told me her stage name for fighting used to be Sydney Blake. That also explains a lot. Sydney Blake was the only person to ever beat up my dad. Half my life has just been explained! Mom then went ninja on me and threw me (and my suitcase) into the car.

Thalia PoV

When dad told me I was going to Blorington castle, I exploded. As soon as he left my room, I was swearing as loud as possible. I was screaming, kicking, even punching the wall. When my hand went numb, I started throwing stuff. I'm pretty sure my hand is broken...

Jason PoV

Dad came looking for me this morning. I knew he didn't bring good news. I mean, why would Thalia throw a fit and throw stuff at her wall if it were good news?

"Jason, pack up. You're going to Blorington." dad stated curtly.

He then left me to pack . I really hope my future wife likes the sky. I find it really interesting.

Rachel PoV

Considering Laurel, the youngest royal child in all the kingdoms, just turned 18, I knew something was going to happen. I barged straight into Aunt Iris' room. There were a ton of servants staring at me shocked. I didn't care. I looked at Aunt Iris' face for confirmation. She nodded faintly. I left. Time to pack up. I guess I'm going to Blorington Castle, and then, getting married.

Gwen PoV

Mom came to find me after lunch. I was surprised because Rachel wasn't there. I asked mom why. She told me Rachel was packing. I was surprised and asked why.

"Blorington Castle." she stated.

Oh no. That means... I guess I should go pack.

Laurel PoV

I wonder why Gwenie and Rachel are so flustered. And why did mom tell me to pack my bags? I hope she's not disowning me! I wonder what I did! I'll go ask Gwen what's going on. Ten minutes later, I found Gwen and asked my question.

"Gwen? What did I do to make mom disown me?"

"Laurel, why would mom disown you?"

"She told me to pack up!"

"She meant we're getting stuck in retarded arranged marriages!"

"Oh. So we're actually going to Blorington Castle after all."

"it would seem so. Laurel when will you stop being so oblivious? You are 18 for goodness sake!"

"Sorry Gwen. I can't help it!"

With that, I left to go finish packing.

Pollux PoV

Earlier this morning, mom took me into a room and asked me what I know about arranged marriages. I told her that I knew we were going to have them. She looked sort of surprised but told me I was right. I then, without another thought started packing for Blorington Castle. But now, I'm starting to worry. What if the girl doesn't like me? What if she hates the environment? This is really scaring me!

Dakota PoV

Mom came and found me in the kitchen this morning. After asking me why I was in there, she dragged me to some room. Then she asked what I knew about Blorington Castle. I answered by telling her about how royal children go there to get to know each other before arranged marriages. She told me to get packed and left. What the heck! The girl better not have anything against Kool-aid!

Juniper PoV

Aunt Ariadne came to me this morning with news. She started crying before anything was said. When I asked her why, she responded by saying her baby girl was leaving home. I was confused. She doesn't have a daughter. Surely she wouldn't think of me as one! I asked her who she meant and she answered by saying me. I was shocked. She actually thinks of me as her daughter! But that means, im leaving the kingdom. I looked at her questioningly. She saw my face and answered, Blorington Castle. Oh. I guess I should pack as soon as Aunt Ariadne stops crying. That's the only thing I'm worried about now.

* * *

Reyna PoV

Today, after sparring practice, mother said she had something to tell me. I wonder what it is. I made my way into her room ready to get an explanation.

"So mom, what's going on?"

She looked like she had been crying so I was really curious.

"Well, Reyna, you see, um..."

What's going on? Mom never stutters! And I mean NEVER!

"Come on, Mom. Just tell me."

"Okay, okay, um, Honey, do you remember reading about Blorington Castle in your history lessons?"

I did remember. What does Blorington Castle have to do with this? Unless... Oh crap!

"Mom, does this have anything to do with arranged marriages?"

She started crying more and shook her head yes. I left. Why me? How could this be happening! Okay, Reyna cool down. I guess, the guy could be nice. I sincerely hope that he isn't a wimp. That would be the worst thing ever! Maybe I should go pack...

* * *

NOTE: I'M ADDING IN A NEW PRINCE AND PRINCESS! THEIR PARENTS ARE NEMESIS AND JANUS. THEY ARE OCS!

Kingdom: Balanceland

Balanceland is run by Queen Nemesis and King Janus. It's a very strange place. People there are very close minded and all about revenge. Too bad, they suck at actually carrying out their revenge...

Princess Nina Balance-

Nina has curly red hair and black eyes. She is very big on things being fair and she loves coming up with revenge plans.

Prince Riley Choice-

Riley has curly red hair and Silver eyes. He makes split second decisions that usually work out for him.

* * *

Nina PoV

When mom came to find me halfway through my sword lessons, I knew what was going on. I was already packed for Blorington Castle. Someone may have told Riley and I what was going on. The maids do know everything...

Riley PoV

* * *

When dad came to find me during my tutoring, I knew what was going on. Truthfully, the maids knowing everything is somehow an understatement! They can probably predict the future or something! I was completely prepared for Blorington Castle.

* * *

A/N: LOL! That had a lot of shocking revelations:

NICO AND HADES LISTEN TO TAYLOR SWIFT! (GASP!)

ARES GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL! (LOL!)

QUEEN ODETTE IS A NINJA! (GASP!)

CHRIS IS INSECURE! (LOL!)

HAZEL IS SUPER OCC! (GASP!)

LUKE IS A POWER HUNGRY JERK! (who else saw that coming?)

Omg! Me and Taylor are so weird! Tell us what you think! We also want those best friend suggestions before next week!

Spoiler Alert:

LouEllen and Magnus Bane are cousins! (Taylor is just kidding everyone! Unless you don't want her to be!)

Review!


	3. Getting SettledChapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: Thank y'all for reading this story! I don't feel like making a disclaimer cuz that was in the first two chapters!

Third Person PoV

Arriving at Blorington Castle, the royal children we're literally thrown out of their cars with their luggage. The Kings and Queens sped off to the Council House. The kids were left at the mercy of Blorington Cadtle with no authority. Who knew what was going to happen. Wandering inside the castle, everyone was shocked by the large size of the castle. Of course, they lived in castles, but those were cottages compared to this one. Blorington was basically empty. Three servants scuttled about the castle. Their names were Taylor, Nikki, and Brooke. The three were sort of crazy and tired looking. They stood in front of the royals to address them.

"Welcome to Blorington Castle!" Brooke supplied happily.

"Be careful, it's really big and you should try not to get lost!" Taylor said.

"Yeah! We won't go looking for you if you get lost in the secret passages!" Nikki supplied.

A few of the royals looked slightly scared by this news.

"Oh, and the maids here do know well, everything!" Nikki spoke again.

"Now lets split you into three groups so we can show you to you rooms." Brooke supplied helpfully.

The groups looked like this:

Guide- Taylor

Riley

Bianca

Grover

Austin

Michael

Pollux

Luke

Chris

Beckandorf

Lacy

Drew

Thalia

Malcolm

Guide- Nikki

Nina

Hazel

Percy

Laurel

Will

Kayla

Katie

Travis

Clarisse

Leo

Nyssa

Silena

LouEllen

Guide- Brooke

Reyna

Nico

Juniper

Gwen

Rachel

Miranda

Dakota

Connor

Frank

Jake

Mitchell

Piper

Jason

Annabeth

With that settled, everyone took off to find their rooms.

With Taylor:

"Um, I think this is Riley's room." Taylor stated after leading everyone through a large twisting corridor. She opened the door and Riley walked in. Everything was amazing. The room was silver and turquoise blue. It was perfect for Riley.

Taylor left Riley to unpack and walked down a few more hallways.

"There are four rooms in this corridor. Bianca, Grover, Austin, and Michael, here your rooms are." Taylor stated.

When Bianca opened her door, she felt the room was made for her. There was a silver, green, and black color scheme. It had a few bookshelves too. It was absolutely perfect.

In Grover's room, there were plants all around. It looked like there was a whole ecosystem in one room. It probably disturbed some people. For Grover, it was a dream come true.

In Austin's room, instruments lined the walls. Lucky for him since he didn't pack any. The were a few bows and arrows lying around. The room had a yellow(or gold) color theme.

Michael's room was exactly like Austin's. There was one different thing though. Instead of instruments, huge windows lined the walls. It made no sense considering the room was in the middle of the castle. Michael chose to ignore that fact because the view was amazing. It rendered him absolutely speechless.

Sixteen winding corridors later, Taylor arrived at another hallway. "These are Pollux, Luke, Beckandorf, Lacy, Drew, and Thalia's rooms!" Taylor said excitedly.

Pollux opened his door and became speechless. Grapevines lined the walls. There were vines across the floor. The bed was made of twisted and hardened vines. It was absolutely perfect with its purple and green color scheme.

Luke's room was next. What for a power-hungry teenage prince's room look like you ask? It looks pretty professional. Instead of the crazy colors the other rooms had in them, Luke's was pretty plain. There was beige everywhere! The only thing that made identifiable as a teenager's room was the radio system. It wasn't much though. Just a random stereo. Surprisingly, Luke looked pretty pleased with the room. What are you gonna do with a power-hungry teenager anyway?

Beckandorf's room was next. Just standing outside, you could feel a little heat coming through the door. When the door was opened, everyone was shocked to see metal contraptions all over the room. When someone was ready to question it, Beckandorf shut his door signaling he wanted to be left alone.

Lacy's room was like a pink utopia. There was pink EVERYWHERE! There was a big makeup mirror too.

Drew had a nice room too. There was pink all over the place too. There was a mega-sized room for makeup and hair attached to Drew's room. There was also a little secret something in a closet...

That left Taylor and Malcolm. One thing you should know is that it's dangerous to be alone with Taylor. Hopefully, she could keep her cool and stay calm this time.

Dragging, yes dragging, Malcolm across three more corridors, Taylor finally stopped in front of a door. Opening it, Malcolm was ecstatic to find the walls lined with books. There was a large stack of grid paper on the desk. Malcolm was so excited he slammed the door in Taylor's face. Ten minutes later, a piece of the wall swung open. Taylor stepped out looking angry. I mean, who would be happy if a door got slammed in their face. She slapped Malcolm and walked back down the secret passage, closing the door behind her. Malcolm ran to the spot that had opened in the wall earlier. Being his curious self, he search for where the door opened. His search was a waste of time considering he didn't fin anything. Maybe Blorington was just too magical for him...

With Nikki:

Nikki was maniacally laughing as she lead the group down a hallway. Everyone in the group was slightly frightened except Nina. He mom did the same thing sometimes. Yeah, growing up with her parents made everything strange seem normal.

"Here we are! These rooms belong to Nina,Hazel, Percy, Laurel, and Will." Nikki stated momentarily holding off her maniacal laughter.

Nina found her room to be a perfect fit. There were a ton of black and turquoise things all over the place. There was also a secret book sitting on the desk. You'll find out what was inside soon enough.

Hazel's room was even more perfect. Yes, it is possible. The room had a black and gold color scheme. There were random precious gems all over the place. Hazel felt even more at home than in her actual home.

Percy's room was amazing! It was like a whole aquarium surrounded the room. Again, the fact that the room was in the middle of the castle was ignored. The room looked like it was underwater. Who knows, it might actually be. Percy's the only one that went in the after all.

Laurel's room was nice too. The ceiling and walls looked like the night sky. The furniture was gold. The bedding and such was a dark navy blue almost black color.

Will's room was beautiful. There was gold and yellow furniture and bedding. The walls had exactly 63 instrument holders. The exact number of instruments Will played- and brought with him. There were a ton of first-aid kits sprawled across the room. There was also a bow hanging on the wall. There was an arrow closet too.

Approximately sixteen winding stairwells are corridors later, Nikki came to a stop.

"Kayla, Katie, Travis , and Clarisse your rooms are right here!" Nikki exclaimed finally done with her laughing.

Kayla's room looked like Michael's. There was one small difference though. She had an instrument closet. That definitely made things a little better for her.

Katie's room looked like an ecosystem. There were plants all over the place. Her room's color scheme was green. It was really beautiful.

Travis had a pretty strange room. There were a bunch of cameras and other electronics all over the floor. The room was actually sort of a big mess. There were compartments everywhere. A huge closet was attached to the room. Half was full of pranking supplies. The other half was full of something secret.

Clarisse had a pretty cool room. There were weapons all over the place. It had an interesting blood red color scheme. The room looked really menacing.

After traveling through around twenty different halls and corridors the group finally came to a stop."Leo, Nyssa, Silena, LouEllen your rooms are right here." Nikki stated in between giggles. Yeah, she was having another laughing spell.

Now, standing ten feet away from Leo's door, you could feel heat radiating from it. Looking inside, people saw what looked like a workshop. Or, you could call it a forge. Just one small thing was different. There was a bed.

Nyssa had a room that looked like a forge too. There was a bed. There was also a huge stereo system across the wall.

Silena's room was definitely made for her. It was pink and had a hair salon in one corner. In another was a makeup studio. There was also a spa attachment. The closets were mega sized too. There was also a small dagger on the nightstand. It gave the room a dangerous vibe somehow.

LouEllen had a fantabulous room. First off, the door was scary looking. It had curses and hexes flowing through it. Opening the door, the room looked like a forest. There were trees and different animals. There was also a potion studio along with a magic practice room.

With Brooke:

Brooke took off and went down about six stairwells and through eighteen corridors. "Okay! Reyna, Nico, Juniper, Gwen, and Rachel, your rooms are like right here." Brooke stated still chipper as ever.

Reyna's room was pretty great. It had a bed who's frame was made of swords. Yes, I said swords. There was a scarlet and brown color scheme. It had a few shields hanging on the walks too.

Nico's room wasn't you looked in through the door, you'd basically see a black blob. If you looked closer inside, you'd see skull & crossbones decorations and accents. The room definitely screamed Nico.

Juniper's room was definitely the opposite of Nico's. It was a large forest. Her bed happened to be inside a tree somehow. She sort of felt like a tree nymph because of that.

Gwen's room was beautiful. It had huge glass windows with changing scenery. There was a large supply of paints and aisles in the room. There was a paint mixing station too.

Rachel's room was pretty similar to Gwen's. It just had a drawing/sketching area. There was also photography area of the room.

Leaving those royal children behind, Brooke took the group on another long journey through the castle. "Miranda, Dakota, Connor, Frank, and Jake. Your rooms are over here." Brooke said kind of tiredly.

Miranda's room was yet another forest. It was exactly like Katie's room.

Dakota's room was like Pollux's room. It also had a Kool-aid bar. The Kool-aid bar had every kind of Kool-aid imaginable in it. All had ten times the normal amount of sugar put in the delicious drink.

Connor's room was pretty amazing. It had secret compartments all over the place. There was also a closet full of pranking supplies. It was definitely a mess in there.

Frank had a nice room. There were weapons all over the place. There were also animals that ran through it.

Jake's room was warm. You could feel the heat from outside. It was full of metal working supplies.

The group was lead through about nineteen hallways. (Man this castle is huge!)

"Mitchell, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth, your rooms are like right here!" Brooke said happy to be done showing people to their rooms.

Mitchell's room was interesting. There was a hair station and a make-up station. There were fashion magazines in the waiting room for the salon. Yeah, it was pretty girly.

Piper had a room fit for a tom-boy. There was blue all over the place. The room had a T.V. with a huge shelf of movies next to it.

Jason's room made it look like you were walking on clouds. The bed even looked like it was made of clouds!

Annabeth had a room made for an architect. There was a desk covered in paper and a laptop. The walls were literally covered with books.

Everyone had their own closet, bathroom, and map to Blorington Castle in addition to their amazing bedrooms.

With the maids who ate now mysteriously in the secret passages in the wall:

"Hey guys. Have any of you seen Claire or Jess today?" Brooke asked.

"Um no?" Taylor responded at the same time Nikki said " Yeah! They're with Raven, and Max."

"Oh, okay then." Brooke responded.

"Wait a second! Weren't they supposed to help with the tours too!" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, they were." Nikki responded.

"Okay then! I'm not crazy!" Taylor shouted happily.

"Um Taylor? I'm sorry to say this but you are..." Brooke responded.

The maids made their way to the dinning hall where the royals would be arriving in a few minutes for lunch.

At Lunch:

All the princes were wearing a variation of jeans, sneakers, and T-shirts when they walked in for lunch. The princesses were all wearing either a summer dress and flats (ten inch heels in Drew's case...) or jeans sneakers and t-shirts. They all turned to where the maids were sitting. Almost everyone gave out a gasp of surprise when they finally got a good look at the maids. It wasn't that there were seven now or the fact that they were sitting at the table that surprised them. It was the appearance of the maids that surprised them. Let's see if you can find our what shocked them.

Nikki had flowing hair that shimmered somewhere in between red and orange. Her eyes were red. She had slightly red tinted skin. Her dress (which is totally adorable!) was made out of fire. Yes, fire. Nikki had on some crazy socks. She wasn't wearing shoes. Just some neon green zebra print socks that totally clashed with her dress.

Brooke had flowing hair. It was blue. In not talking blue here, I'm talking like neon-I-just-saw-my-life-flash-before-my-eyes-blue! Her eyes were just as blue, maybe even bluer. Brooke's skin had a blue tint to it. Her dress was made of water. Her feet were bare, meaning she wasn't wearing shoes.

Taylor had controlled hair (Me: That's totally unrealistic! Taylor: Shut up!) that was green. Her eyes were forest green and her skin had a green tint to it. Taylor's dress was made out of vines. She wore no shoes.

There were four other maids too.

The one they would later learn was named Claire was yellow. It was the only way to describe her. Her hair was yellow, yes yellow. Not blonde. Her eyes were yellow, not gold. Her skin, it was tinted yellow. Her dress? It was made of light somehow. Claire had on yellow flats.

Another maid they would soon learn was Max was white. I mean, her hair was white, her eyes were white, even her skin was pure-I-just-saw-a-ghost-white. She was wearing a dress made of snow. She had on white snow boots.

The girl named Raven was probably the absolute opposite of Max. She had black hair, and black eyes. Her skin was grey tinted. Her dress was made of shadows. Yes, I said shadows. She was wearing black combat boots too.

The last maid was named Jess. She was pretty. Jess had the most beautiful purple hair and eyes. Her skin was tinted purple. Her feet were covered by a purple pair of converse. Jess' dress was oddly enough, made of gemstones.

The royals were still starring at the maids with shocked looks. Someone finally spoke up.

"Why are you guys all color coordinated?"

"Oh we're just all Elemental Faunan Fey!" Jess shouted out.

Everyone looked on with shocked looks. Not really wanting to listen to the others explain, Max left the room.

"Well Elemental Faunan Fey are a strange species. We're immortal for one thing. Um, we're all associated with a certain component. I'm with precious gems, Taylor's with plants, Brooke has water, Nikki has fire, Claire does light, Raven does darkness, and Max does snow and ice. Since we're fey, we can turn into nymphs, naiads, mer-people, or fairies." Jess stated.

Everyone went back to their lunch. No one spoke to each other for they were all strangers to each other.

"EVERYONE!" Max shouted running into the room. Everyone looked at her slightly scared.

"PRINCESS REYNA! YOU HAVE A VISITOR! PLEASE SMACK HER FOR ME! SHE DESERVES IT!" Max shouted again.

With a shocked look on her face, Reyna exited the dinning area. When she reached her destination, Reyna was face to face with someone she thought she'd never see again. She uttered a single word.

"Hylla?"

A/N: Soooooo? What do ya think? I tried to make a cliff-hanger! Did I do good? Soooooo, I just read the Clockwork Princess! OMG I CAN'T BELEIVE WHAT HAPPENED!

Ok guys I'm calm now! Just PM me some ideas if you have any!


	4. IMPORTANT!

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone! I just can't continue this story right now. I'm going through emotional turmoil. My best friend and I got into a fight for virturally no reason! I think it's because her ex-boyfriend said hello to me in the hallway at school. It's not my fault! I was friends with her ex before I even met her! I'm not going to ditch my childhood friend jut because my best friend and the childhood friend dated and it didn't work out! To top it all off, I've got too much going on at school! My group always make me do all the work and gets mad when I can't. I'll update all mg stories by the end of April though! Please don't give up on my stories! And here's a sneak peek for all of you:**

_"I can't believe you set off that bomb!" _

_"well sorry! I didn't know it would explode in your face!"_

_"I hate you! I will never love you! I don't care how you feel about me! I don't even care if we have to get married! I hate you!"_

_"Well then I guess you won't like me even more after this."_

_"What are you-"_

_The boy had leaned over and kissed the girl. It was her first kiss and it was with someone she was angry at. Why was she even enjoying kissing him? She hated him, didn't she?_


	5. I HAVE RETURNED! M WROTE THE PRANK CONVO

A/N: READ THE AUTHORS NOT AT THE END IF THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the royals. I do own the maids, Blorington Castle, and the plot!

Reyna PoV

"Hylla?" I asked hoping that's who was in front of me.

"Hey Reyna. I missed you." my sister responded. I didn't know whether I should be happy or angry. She was the one who ran away and left me. She was the one who made me get stuck going to Blorington Castle. Yet, she was my sister and I couldn't hate her. Remembering what Max asked me to do, I reached over and slapped my sister in the face. The sound it made was loud. That's probably why I could hear Max cheering from the dining hall.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I'M STUCK HERE! IT SHOULD BE YOU NOT ME! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS! AND NOW, YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ BACK INTO MY LIFE AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY? IT'S NOT!" I screamed at Hylla. All the feelings I'd kept bottled up for the past three years came out. I had found out that if Hylla hadn't run away, she'd be the one at Blorington Castle not me. I was mad. Of course, who wouldn't be.

"I'm really sorry Rey. I just found out about the marriages and I was scared. So I ran." Hylla said looking guilty. That's good though. She should feel guilty. And now that Hylla is back, this marriage will be for nothing. I won't even get the throne. Obviously noticing I wasn't going to respond, Hylla continued.

"I would've taken you with me if I could have. Believe me, please Rey." Hylla said close to tears. Years ago, that would've made me cave. Now, I'm a completely different person. I'm not the same old Reyna anymore.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" I asked quietly. Hylla looked straight at me for a minute and responded with something I wasn't expecting.

"I fell in love. If I had come back for you, they would've caught me. I'd be forced into a marriage while I was in love with someone else. I couldn't do that Rey. I came back now because I'm married. I'm now the queen of Rageington. I'm sorry." she told me. I was left completely shocked. I just stared at Hylla and an understanding passed between us.

"So, when do I get to meet my brother in law?" I asked. Hylla smiled and answered between laughs

"As soon as you're out of this castle." with that, Hylla left to go back to her new kingdom. I realized that I couldn't be bitter all the time. Maybe, I should start acting like the old Reyna again.

No one PoV

After Reyna was back in the dining hall and smiling, the maids left. Who knows what they were going to do. Anyway, the silence in the dining hall became too much for some people (*cough* Leo *cough*) so talking started. Two curly haired boys (Leo and Travis) started talking. At first it was mainly awkward small talk but then it turned into a fun conversation about pranks. Soon, Connor and Lou Ellen joined in on the conversation. The four chatted about all the amazing pranks they had pulled in their life times. The royals sitting around the group were sort of disturbed by the conversation and started talking to each other. Thus, friendships were made. Everyone had made anew best friend for life. Who were they you ask? Let's see the list:

Leo and Travis

Miranda and Juniper

Luke and Mitchell

Silena and Will

Austin and Lacy

Percy and Grover

Annabeth and Thalia

Clarisse and Lou Ellen

Katie and Kayla

Michael and Beckandorf

Pollux and Jake

Malcolm and Dakota

Nyssa and Hazel

Frank and Chris

Connor and Riley

Nico and Nina

Bianca and Gwen

Drew and Rachel

Jason and Laurel

Reyna and Piper

Yeah, some of the friendships were weird. Somehow they just worked out. The weird part was that they all knew that they would never have romantic feelings for their friend. Mostly because they were the same gender, but other times they just knew they weren't going to fall for their best friend. Leo and Travis went off to prank someone. It wouldn't be surprising if they ran into Nikki because the Fey was always up to mischief. Miranda and Juniper went to go walk around the Castle's gardens. They were probably going to run into Taylor while they were there. Luke and Mitchell were going to hang out in one of their rooms and talk. Yeah, it did seem sort of girly to everyone else. Silena and Will went off somewhere to play music. Yeah, Silena likes music just as much as she likes make-up. Austin and Lacy went off to the salon in the castle so they could rig the sound system in it to only play good music. Percy an Grover went to hang out by Lake Blor. It was in the castle grounds. Yeah, Blorington Castle is HUGE! The two were probably going to run into Brooke while they were at the lake. Annabeth and Thalia went to the underground library. It was a dark place for Thalia but it also had books for Annabeth. The girls were probably going to run into Max because the underground library was pretty cold. Clarisse and Lou Ellen went to spar in the arena. Lou Ellen was going to use magic and Clarisse was going to use weapons. It was fair. Katie and Kayla were going to sit in the garden while Kayla practiced playing the reed pipes. Michael was dragging Beckandorf outside to sun gaze. Yes, sun gaze. The two were more than likely to run into Claire. Pollux and Jake were both secretly gamers. Pollux had been working on his game for a while and was now ranked third in the country at his game. Wait, he's actually fourth now. Jake had been playing the game for a day and was now ranked first in the country. The kid was a natural. Dakota decided to take Malcolm to the secret Kool-aid library. It was conveniently located under the castle. Technically, only members of the Kool-aid brotherhood were allowed inside so Malcolm had to go through the strange initiation. Nyssa who was an obsessive blogger didn't care what they did. In the end, Hazel wanted to go dig for artifacts and gems. They were going to run into Jess. Frank and Chris also went to go spar with each other. Connor and Riley walked around the castle trying to find all the secret passageways. Nico and Nina. The two most emoish people you could ever meet. They went to the underground shadow center. Raven was sure to be there. Bianca and Gwen went to the castle's studio to paint. Drew and Rachel were really bored so they decided to give each other blindfolded makeovers. It appealed to both of the girl's interests. Jason and Laurel went for a walk on the airway passage. It was a hallway that was glass that went through the sky. Reyna and Piper just decided to talk considering they had almost nothing in common. These were going to be beautiful friendships.

With Leo and Travis:

"So who are we pranking?" Leo asked.

"Oh young padawan, we must scope out the possible victims first. Leave the plan to me. I'll let you help set up though." Travis told the child.

"Yeah, the best one to prank would be Luke though. He's such a power hungry child." Nikki said popping out of no where.

"Oh my gosh!" Leo screamed almost having a heart attack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nikki laughed.

"Why are you here?!" Leo asked.

"I had to tell you that pranks are only allowed if they involve bombs." Nikii said.

"Who's idea of a rule was that?" Travis asked.

"I don't know." Nikki said.

"Ugh! Let's just wait till our last day to prank everyone. Maybe we can recruit others!" Leo said.

"Yeah! You should recruit Connor and I!" Lou Ellen said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh!" Leo said having another mini heart attack.

"Sorry. It's just that Clarisse an I alled it a draw after we both knocked each other out cold. Now I'm bored!" Lou said irritated.

"Okay then..." Travis trailed off.

"Let's go watch a movie!" Leo exclaimed.

"Okay let's do it!" everyone but Jake screamed as they appeared.

"Oh my gosh!" Leo had another heart attack.

"LET'S WATCH MAMMA MIA! I CALL THE FLOATING COUCH!" Travis screamed and ran.

Everyone followed ready to watch a movie. As they all settled down in the theatre some one yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Leo screamed having his fifth heart attack thingy.

"What?" everyone but his siblings asked.

"We HAVE to get Jake!" He yelled.

"Why? I thought it could end in death if we woke him up." Luke asked.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE THING WORSE THEN WAKING UP JAKE! THAT THING IS WATCHING MAMMA MIA! WITHOUT HIM!" He screamed desperately.

At this point, all of Leo's siblings started cringing as if remembering something utterly horrible.

"I'LL GO GET HIM! WAIT A MINUTE, WHY THE HECK AM I SCREAMING?" Dakota yelled.

Dakota then left the room before he received an answer.

5 minutes later...

"OH NO! JAKE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! OH MY GOSH YOUR EYES ARE GLOWING RED! AHHH! PLEASE DOBT HURT ME! WE'RE ABOUT TO WATCH MAMMA MIA!" Dakota yelped.

"OH MY GOSH! MY FAVORITE MOVIE!" Jake screamed and ran off to the theatre. Dakota followed.

- During the movie-

(This is in a different format that I hate. It just makes it easier.)

Travis: I've been cheated by you since I don't know when

Leo: So I made up my mind, it must come to an end

Riley: Look at me now, will I ever learn?

Pollux: I don't know how but I suddenly lose control

Connor: There's a fire within my soul

Will: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

Michael: One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

Dakota: Mamma mia, here I go again

Grover: My my, how can I resist you?

Percy: Mamma mia, does it show again?

Nico: My my, just how much I've missed you

Luke: Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Jake: Blue since the day we parted

Mitchell: Why, why did I ever let you go?

Austin: Mamma mia, now I really know,

Luke: My my, I could never let you go.

Austin: I've been angry and sad about things that you do

Beckandorf: I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through

Malcolm: And when you go, when you slam the door

Chris: I think you know that you won't be away too long

Frank: You know that I'm not that strong.

Jason: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

Kayla: One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

Hazel: Mamma mia, here I go again

Miranda: My my, how can I resist you?

Juniper: Mamma mia, does it show again?

Lou Ellen: My my, just how much I've missed you

Silena: Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Lacy: Blue since the day we parted

Annabeth: Why, why did I ever let you go?

Thalia: Mamma mia, even if I say

Clarisse: Bye bye, leave me now or never

Katie: mamma mia, it's a game we play

Bianca: Bye bye doesn't mean forever

Gwen: Mamma mia, here I go again

Nina: My my, how can I resist you?

Nyssa: Mamma mia, does it show again?

Drew: My my, just how much I've missed you

Rachel: Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Laurel: Blue since the day we parted

Reyna: Why, why did I ever let you go

Piper: Mamma mia, now I really know

Everyone: My my, I could never let you go

-Later during the movie-

(MY FAVORITE F*****G SONG IN THE MOVIE!)

Nikki: You can dance,

Max: you can jive,

Jess: having the time of your life

Claire: See that girl,

Raven: watch that scene,

Taylor: digging the Dancing Queen

Brooke: Friday night and the lights are low

Jake:LOOKING OUT FOR THE PLACE TO GO

Leo: Where they play the right music,

Kayla: getting in the swing

Piper: You come in to look for a king

Pollux: Anybody could be that guy

Miranda: Night is young and the music's high

Riley: With a bit of rock music,

Lacy: everything is fine

Nina: You're in the mood for a dance

Mitchell: And when you get the chance...

Luke: You are the Dancing Queen,

Rachel: young and sweet,

Percy: only seventeen

Annabeth:Dancing Queen,

Feel the beat from the tambourine

Thalia: You can dance,

Nico: you can jive,

Grover: having the time of your life

Juniper: See that girl,

Travis: watch that scene,

Katie: digging the Dancing Queen

Drew: You're a teaser,

Michael: you turn 'em on

Will: Leave them burning and then you're gone

Nyssa: Looking out for another, anyone will do

Silena: You're in the mood for a dance

Austin: And when you get the chance...

Laurel: You are the Dancing Queen,

Gwen: young and sweet,

Dakota:only seventeen

Bianca: Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

Malcolm: You can dance,

Connor: you can jive,

Lou Ellen: having the time of your life

Clarisse: See that girl,

Chris: watch that scene,

Everyone: digging the Dancing Queen!

- AFTER THE MOVIE-

"Dude I am sooooo tired!" Dakota said.

"That's because you somehow got on the ceiling and started dancing your a- I mean butt off." Pollux said.

"Oh yeah... Good night!" Dakota yelled and ran.

A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY! I MEANT TO UPDATE EARLIER BUT THEN I WENT INTO DEPRESSION! ANYWAY, MY SNEAK PREVIEW THING WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! OH AND WATCHING MAMMA MIA! OVER ONE HUNDRED TIMES IS WHAT GOT ME OUT OF MY DEPRESSION SO DONT HATE ON IT! IF YOU HATE MAMMA MIA! THEN F***** YOU!

I LOVE MAMMA MIA! AND CAPS LOCK! I HAVE NO FREAKING SHAME!


	6. More Royals?

A/N: The royals are only at Blorington two weeks. Three days before the end of the time at Blorington people are told who they're going to marry. Deal with it!

Disclaimer: I AM SORRY YOUNG ONES! ACTUALLY, MANY OF YOU ARE NOT SUPER YOUNG BUT IM CALLING YOU A YOUNG ONE! CAPEESH? OKAY THEN! I AM SORRY YOUNG ONE BUT AS MUCH AS MANY OF YOU WISH I OWNED THESE THINGS I DON'T SO DEAL WITH IT! I APOLOGIZE IF YOU ARE IN TEARS RIGHT NOW YOUNG ONES!

HERE'S A VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) NOW SHUT UP!

The rest of the first week at Blorington Castle went by great. Everyone got along. There were no pranks. Things were going to get a little weird a Blorington though. For the second and final week at Blorington, the royals were to spend time with their betrothed. Yes, it would be extremely awkward for everyone. But who really cares? The day before the announcements is where we're going now!

-With Travis and Friends-

"Oh Christopher!" Travis yelled down the hallway.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Shut up Connie! I asked for Chrissy!" Travis screamed.

"Jerk." Connor mumbled.

"I heard that! Now Christopher child!" Travis shouted.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Okay good! We're all here!" Travis exclaimed.

"You're forgetting Luke." Chris said.

"Oh my dear brothers, I am not forgetting Lukie. He's the issue we're going to discuss." Travis stated.

"Oh. What's wrong with Luke?" Connor asked.

"You see dear children, Luke has been smiling!" Travis exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Luke smiling?" Connor asked as Chris freaked out.

"OH MY GOD! LUKE ACTUALLY SMILED?" Chris scream-asked.

"Yup. He's in a daze." Travis said nonchalantly.

"OH MY GOD!" Connor freaked out.

At this point, Leo walked into the hallway.

"OH MY GOD!" Leo screamed having another heart attack.

"Scary. I know." Connor said.

"No your girlish scream scared me." Leo said while walking out of the hallway.

"He's right you know." Travis said.

"Jerk." Connor mumbled yet again.

"Anyway, let's make a list. Why is Luke acting so normal?" Chris asked-stated.

"I don't know but he sure has been acting fishy lately." Connor said.

"Dude, we're not in the Little Mermaid. Wait a second. Oh my god!" Travis said.

"Oh my god!" Chris yelled too.

"What? It's not like he's in looooooove or anything right?" Connor asked.

"Dude." Chris said.

"Oh my god!" Connor shouted.

"Let's go bug him about it!" Travis yelled.

"You two go. I have something else to do." Chris said as he ran away.

"Sure you do." Connor said.

"Let's go!" Travis shouted.

The two boys took off for Luke's room.

-With Luke-

Luke was just sitting around in his room daydreaming like any other teenage girl. Wait, I mean boy. No, I really did mean girl. Anyway, he was casually lounging around when the door flew open. In flew two of his brothers.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Well-" Travis was interrupted by Connor.

"You're in love! Oh my god! You actually smiled too!" Connor screamed.

At this point, Leo has walked into the room. He shut and locked the door and sat down next to Travis.

Then, the door flew off its hinges.

"Oh my god!" Leo had another min-heart attack.

Right after Leo recovered, there was a loud thump on the wall.

"Oh my god!" Leo had another heart attack thingy. Then, he looked up. Directly above his head was a pink five inch high heel. This could only mean one thing.

"DID YOU JUST SAY SOMEONE WAS IN LOVE?!" Drew squealed.

"Uh yeah."Connor stated.

"Yay!" Drew squealed again.

The door then flew back on its hinges and fixed itself. Drew also pulled her show out of the wall.

"WHO IS HE IN LOVE WITH?" She squealed again.

"We don't know yet. Wait a minute, how the fu- I mean heck did you hear that? The rooms are freaking sound proof!" Connor said.

"I have an ear for love. Now get out. I need five minutes and then we'll know who he's in love with." Drew states.

The boys freaked out and left. They saw what she could do with those high heels. They weren't going to risk it.

-five minutes later-

"OH MY GOD! IT'S RACHEL! OH MY GOD IT'S RACHEL! IT'S RACHEL! IT'S RACHEL! IT'S RACHEL!" Drew started squealing like a freaking maniac.

The boys looked shocked. Luke was definitely in shock the most.

"He told you?" Connor asked.

"I didn't tell her anything." Luke said looking super pale.

"HE REALLY DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I'M JUST THAT AWESOME AT LOVE RELATED STUFF! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY! YOU GUYS CAN GO ON MY FAVORITE COUPLES LIST RIGHT NEXT TO PERCABETH, TRATIE, LIPER, AND JEYNA!" Drew was squealing again.

"What's a Percabeth?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, what's a Tratie?" Travis asked.

"What the heck is a Liper?" Leo asked.

"OH MY GOD! YOU SHIP THEM ALL TOO!" Connor shouted.

"YEAH! THE REST OF YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS! THINK ABOUT IT BEFORE YOU ASK ME WHAT THEY ARE!" Drew screamed.

After her rant, Drew dragged Connor out of the room squealing about something called a Pollranda.

"I feel really stupid right now." Luke said.

"Stupid but manly." Leo said.

"Yeah." Travis agreed.

"Let's go do something else." Luke said.

"Definitely." Leo said.

The boys then left the room.

-With Nico and Friends-

"Why are you wearing pink?" Nina asked.

"Because Hazel, Gwen, and I feel like it." Bianca said.

"They can wear whatever color they want you know." Rachel said.

"I don't like it." Nico said.

"Either do I." Nina spoke.

"Shut up and deal with it!" Hazel screamed.

"Yeah, and I'm not even your sister. Why are we having this conversation?" Gwen asked.

"I-" Nico was cut off by squealing.

"IT'S RACHEL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S RACHEL!" Drew.

"I KNOW RIGHT! LET'S GO CHECK ON PERCABETH!" Connor?

"Um okay then." Rachel said.

"We dont like pink. End of story." Nina and Nico said together.

"OKAY JUST SHUT UP!" Hazel screamed.

-With Thalia and Friends-

"Ugh. I wish today was never going to be over." Thalia groaned.

"Me too." Dakota agreed.

"I really don't want to know who they assigned me to marry." Mitchell said.

"I feel the same way." Laurel, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Beckandorf, Jake, Thalia, Dakota, Silena, Lacy, Clarisse, Lou Ellen, Malcolm, Riley, and Nyssa all said together.

"I'd feel awkward around everyone here." Laurel said.

"As long as I don't have to marry my best friend I'll be okay." Jason said.

"I'll feel awkward even of I don't marry my best friend." Silena stated.

"I know exactly how you feel." Reyna said.

"You better not have to marry your best friend!" Piper exclaimed.

"That would be especially awkward for everyone." Beckandorf said.

"Definitely." Jake said.

"Why are we still talking about this?" Clarisse asked.

"I have no fu- I mean freaking idea." Lou Ellen stated.

"Maybe we should stop." Malcolm said.

"We're fine talking about it!" Lact exclaimed.

"Yeah, as long as we don't start talking about our future wedding nights, we're fine." Riley said.

"You just started that conversation." Nyssa stated.

With that said everyone screamed EWWW! And shut up.

-With Grover and Friends-

"This is a really beautiful garden!" Katie exclaimed.

"I can't believe we haven't been to this garden yet!" Juniper exclaimed.

"I think I was here playing video games the other day." Pollux said.

"Of course you were." Miranda said and stomped off. While she was walking away, she yelled "That is all you ever do!"

"Well that was strange." Grover said.

"Definitely." Katie said.

-With Percabeth-

"So you really don't know how to swim?" Percy asked.

"No and I don't know if I want to." Annabeth shot back.

"So the great all knowing Annabeth Chase actually doesn't know something. I think I'm going to die!" Percy teased.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth seethed.

"Whatever you say Wisegirl." Percy smirked.

"OH MY GOD! CONNOR LOOK THEY'RE HAVING A MOMENT!" Drew squealed.

"OH MY GOD DREW! WAIT A SECOND, WE JUST RUINED IT!" Connor screamed.

"WHOOPS! AT LEAST TELL ME YOU GOT A PICTURE!" Drew squeaked again.

"YEAH I DID." Connor shouted.

Drew grabbed his arm and dragged him away still squealing about her OTP.

"Well that was weird." Annabeth said.

"Definitely." Percy stated.

-With Will and Siblings-

"Can you believe that our other siblings arrived so late?" Will asked.

"Not really." Austin said.

"Why's that?" Kayla asked.

"Well we all know Vikki probably got them arrested or something." Austin said.

"That does seem like Victoria." Michael said.

"Things are going to get interesting around here." Will said.

"Definitely." Kayla supplied.

OTHER SIBLING INFO RIGHT HERE!

Museland

Princess Victoria Solace-

Hair: Blonde and Straight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Background: Victoria is a rebellious child. She met the other royals that just arrived years earlier. She gets into serious trouble all the time. She has gotten her friends arrested as well. She is a terrible role model. She has colorful language and a heart of gold underneath everything.

Prince Lee Fletcher-

Hair: Straight and Blonde

Eyes: Sparkling Blue

Background: Lee is a soft spoken child. He gets along with both his parents. He is a sports prodigy as well as a musical prodigy.

Traveland

Princess Zoe Nightshade-

Hair: Black and Wavy

Eyes: Silver

Background: Zoe grew up hating males because she knew about the arranged marriage and was not happy. She gets along well with her mother and brother Travis.

Slehtyche

(New Kingdom)

Prince Hevin Anderson-

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Gold

Background: Hevin is very detached from the world. He is sort of emo but not really because he's a really kind person if you can reach him.

Magicland

Prince Dominic Black-

Hair: Platinum Blonde

Eyes: Black

Background: Dominic is a very open person. He has very colorful language. He loves and protects his baby sister as much as he can but denies it.

Atlantia

Princess Brooklyn Jackson-

Hair: Red and Wavy

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Background: Brooke is very logical. She always tries to do her best and be punctual. It doesn't work.

Rageington

Prince Monica King (Name later changed to Ryan)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Red

Background: Ryan is not mentioned because he's Hylla's twin brother. He hates his parents because they named him Monica and didn't change it for years.

Artopia

Princess Celine Moon-

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Gold

Background: Celine is a very sweet girl. She was the closest to her sister Laurel. She has a special medical condition where her bones are like glass. It doesn't stop her though.

Prince Benjamin Teal-

Hair: Black

Eyes: Teal

Background: Ben is not at Blorington. He is however 'lost'. He is the forgotten Prince. He ran away and people stopped searching for him. They don't mention him out of fear. He is sort of maybe married.

HINT HINT!

-With Other Siblings-

"I am so happy to be out of that cell!" Brooke shrieked.

"I know right!" Lee agreed.

"Why were we even in there?" Celine asked.

"Victoria." Hevin said.

"Sometimes that girl is a little too crazy." Zoe said.

"Where are Victoria and Dominic anyway?" Ryan asked.

-With those two-

(WARNING! SOME CUSS WORDS WILL NOW APPEAR! IF YOU PREFER TO NOT READ THEM, STOP READING THIS CHAPTER NOW!)

The two best friends stared at each other like they always do.

"Bitch." Dominic called to Victoria.

"Bastard." Victoria countered.

"Slut." Dominic attacked again.

"Ass." Victoria shot back.

"GUYS! WE CAN HERE YOU FROM THE OTHER ROOM! TUNE DOWN YOUR LANGUAGE!" Brooke shouted.

"Bitch." the two teens mumbled together.

A/N: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW SIBLINGS! I AM SUPER ATTATCHED TO THEM! IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A MEANWHILE CHAPTER ABOUT THE NEW ROYALS THEN JUST ASK AND I'LL DO IT! TELL ME SOME NEW MARRIAGE IDEAS!

I LOVE YOU ALL! HAVE A NICE DAY!


End file.
